Solo Esperame Ahí
by Reira26
Summary: A pesar de que viven en países separados, esa noticia de que pronto serán tres personas en la familia hace que los kilómetros de distancia entre Seto y Mary desaparezcan, convirtiéndolos en una feliz pareja de recién casados a la expectativa del mejor Regalo. — Solo espérame ahí, Mary.


Hola muchachos y volví yo a mis días de publicar cosas cada rato (?) Bien, primero esto fue, por decirlo así, un reto. La idea me la dio una amiga y la historia está inspirada en la situación de ella con su novio. Espero les guste y recuerden comentar.

Aclaraciones: Esto está dedicado a **Ib Tears**, quien me dio la propuesta de escribir este SetoMary. Ib-chan, espero que te guste, lo hice con todo mi amor para ti (?) No soy muy buena usando a esta pareja, así que ya están advertidos. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Solo Espérame ahí**

Abrió la puerta y anunció su llegada, aún cuando sabía que nadie le respondería. Dejó el paraguas en su lugar y se quitó los zapatos, guardándolos en el casillero que decía "Mary". Mientras caminaba hacia el interior del departamento se fue quitando la gabardina, algo mojada por las gotas de lluvia que se habían escabullido de alguna manera u otra a través de su paraguas. La colgó en un perchero dispuesto al lado de un rincón de la sala y se adentró inmediatamente al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha de agua caliente en tan fría noche.

Después de casi una hora de sumergirse en el agua a alta temperatura, salió envuelta en una toalla, secando su cabello albino con fuerza. Se vistió con un pijama térmico blanca con diseños de corazones rosas y se calzó las pantuflas de conejitos que alguien le había regalado en alguno de sus cumpleaños. Bostezando se dirigió a la cocina, muriendo del hambre aún cuando ya había tomado un aperitivo minutos antes. Mientras el agua se calentaba para su copa de Ramen, aprovechó para encender la laptop que descansaba en la mesa del centro.

Cuando la pantalla se iluminó, mostrándole una bonita foto de su juventud, cuando todavía estaba junto al Mekakushi-dan, abrió rápidamente el programa conocido como Skype. Fue por su comida, la cual ya estaba lista para ser servida. Vertió el líquido en la copa con pasta y la tapó al momento. Se sirvió el poco té que había dejado envasado en el termo esa mañana y, con ambas manos ocupadas, se sentó a la mesa a comer con tranquilidad. Comió como toda una señorita, aún cuando moría del hambre, y cuando terminó dejó todo limpio.

Un sonido llamó su atención… Era un mensaje en la aplicación que tenía abierta.

Se acercó y tomó el ordenador. Se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sofás y, con el televisor encendido, acomodó el electrónico entre sus piernas. Se movió a través de la pantalla con el ratón y cliqueó en el ícono azul con una "S" mayúscula en el centro. La ventana emergió y la conversación que iniciaba se reflejó en su retina. El nombre del emisor le arrancó una feliz y melancólica sonrisa; hablaban todos los días, sin importar cuán cansados estuvieran.

**Seto Kousuke:** Hola Mary.

**Kozakura Mary:** Hola Seto.

**Seto Kousuke: **¿Llamada? ¿O estás muy cansada?

**Kozakura Mary:** Está bien. Llamada.

Al minuto de haber enviado el mensaje, un letrero con dos botones, uno verde y uno roja, saltó en la pantalla. Apretó el primero y escuchó un sonido de fondo. Le subió el volumen a su portátil y arregló su cabello detrás de las orejas. Una voz masculina carraspeó en la otra línea y, luego de mover un par de cosas que muy probablemente estaban en su campo de trabajo, habló con un tono animoso.

— Mary. ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien. ¿Y tú Seto?— Preguntó comenzando a navegar por internet.

— Ah, pues he tenido bastante trabajo estos últimos días. Estoy hecho polvo. — La chica rió con gentileza ante su expresión. Se imaginó al joven rascándose la nuca con vergüenza— ¿Y cómo ha ido el trabajo?

— Bien. Llegó una chica nueva; me recuerda mucho a Takane-san. — Comentó imaginando a la principiante en su oficina.

Y siguieron hablando por un largo rato; las nueve de la noche se convirtieron en la media noche rápidamente. Solo conversaciones triviales, como si estuvieran juntos, como cuando eran unos adolescentes y vivían en la base secreta junto a los demás. La distancia los separaba, pero seguían unidos por el sentimiento; por un amor indestructible que floreció lentamente durante muchos años. A Mary le hacía mucha falta Seto, había noches en que lloraba por su ausencia. Sabía que era por trabajo, pero de igual manera, quería poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo; no solo verlo y escucharlo a través de una pantalla LED.

A veces se acostaba a mirar el techo, maldiciendo mentalmente a quien le dio un trabajo en el exterior a su esposo. "Me transfirieron a Italia. Serán solo unos meses Mary" Recordaba nítidamente el día en que, con voz quebradiza y dolida, le comentó de su transferencia. Su memoria traía a flote los sentimientos de impotencia y frustración que afloraron en su pecho, pero no los dejó brotar, solo los pisoteó con alegría fingida. Estuvo de acuerdo, y le felicitó haciéndole unas galletas. Esa noche aprovechó para confesarle todo, para regalarle todo lo que poseía.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus rosados ojos. Comenzó a sollozar de pronto, causando que el chico se espantara y comenzara a bombardearla con preguntas en un tono desesperado y confundido. Por más que se las limpiaba, esas gotas saladas no dejaban de manchar sus níveas mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué no estaba feliz por el traslado de Seto, el cual significaba que era importante en la compañía? Era una egoísta. Lo quería a su lado, deseaba que la abrazara y _los cuidara._

— M-Mary ¿Qué sucede?— Aceptó inmediatamente la video llamada cuando el anuncio apareció en la pantalla— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

— Es que te extraño, Seto— Dijo alzando la voz y mirando fijamente a la cámara— ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué te tuvieron que separar de mí? Yo solo… Quería que estuviéramos juntos… Los tres.

— ¡¿Los tres?!— Chilló el hombre en asombro. La miró inquisitivamente— Mary… ¿Podría ser que-?

Y se tapó la boca ante la afirmativa de ella. De sus orbes ambarinos caían incontables lágrimas que mezclaban la felicidad de la noticia con el punzante dolor de estar alejados. Bajó la cabeza aún llorando y un extrañó en inconfortable silencio creció entre ambos. La chica limpiaba sus ojos con la mano y él no la miraba, solo se quedó quieto, procesando la información recibida.

Mary estaba embarazada. ¡Mary y él iban a tener un hijo! El corazón se le aceleró y todo su cuerpo tembló de la emoción. Le agradecía al Dios que había cumplido su deseo. Estaba feliz; ese sentimiento que cálidamente embargaba su pecho lo reconfortaba con gratificación. Pero… Él no podía estar allí para apoyarla. Entonces su pecho se encogía y su corazón se hacía pedazos por la impotencia y la frustración. Maldecía al mundo entero; a su trabajo, a su persona, a su jefe, a todo. Alzó la cabeza.

— ¡Te amo, Kozakura Mary!— Anunció altivamente, temblando de la vergüenza por la repentina confesión— ¡Y aunque estemos separados no voy a dejar de amarte! A ninguno de los dos, aún cuando el bebé no ha nacido. — Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo, al igual que las de la chica— ¡Quiero que sepas que, aunque no estemos juntos, no dejaré de apoyarte! Te enviaré dinero, cartas, ropa… Lo que necesites.

— Seto…— Se cubrió la boca anonadada. Volvió a llorar, pero ahora de felicidad pura— Le hablaré todos los días de ti. De la genial persona que eres y del grandioso padre que serás. Y le diré cuanto te amo, ¡Qué mi amor por ti no conoce límites!

Y las risas remplazaron las agridulces lágrimas. Fue en ese momento que todos los kilómetros de distancia que los separaban desaparecieron y ellos se volvían una pareja de recién casado expectantes a la llegada del mejor regalo de los cielos. Comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que pasaría de allí en adelante. La emoción los embargaba de pies a cabeza, y el tiempo y la distancia no podían tener menor relevancia.

Los minutos volaban, y pronto el amanecer en Japón no se hizo esperar. Era poco antes de las cuatro de la madrugada y ellos seguían conectados, hablando de más trivialidades. La noche caía ya en Italia y el cansancio de Mary estaba haciendo que la susodicha cabeceara sentada en el mullido sofá.

— Me voy a dormir ya, Seto— Le anunció con un largo bostezo. Se puso de pie y le mostró el perfil a la cámara, logrando que su vientre en crecimiento fuese captado. El hombre sonrió feliz— Nuestro pequeño niño.

— Si— Dijo orgulloso. — Solo espérame Mary.

— Si, te estaré esperando— Y colgó la llamada para ir a dormir con la felicidad rebosando su pecho de futura madre.

* * *

No sé, pero a mi me gustó. Quedó bien cute *-* Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar, sus reviews me alegran la vida.

Reira26


End file.
